LycanPyres
by imaginaryLife
Summary: The LycanPyre Hybrids are in battles against the pures...


Prologue:

The war was over. Or was it? Now a whole new war was to begin. Battles between the new, LycanPyres, and the purebloods, the pure Lycans and pure Vampyres. The Vampires would still be led by the newly awoken and turned, Markus. The only surviving elder. His children would rule over the Vampyres as he ordered around them. That meant that Kraven would no longer have power of any kind. Instead would be in charge Doyle, Markus's eldest son.

Selene and Michael would never be free from this Underworld. This never ending search for power. The Vampyres and Lycans that wished to be loyal to the new LycanPyre clan, would ask to be turned. Though she'd never wanted to change into anything but a human again. Selene let Michael turn her into his Queen. She cherished the memory of that night, and remembered it well. She and Michael had just gotten in from the rain into a Hotel some four-hundred miles from Ordoghaz. They'd been running all night from the ones who were now against them. The small Hotel room was like a small sanctuary for them for the time being.

Selene was ringing her hair out over the sink in the bathroom as Michael lied on the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower first." She told him.

"Okay." He said relaxing onto the bed.

She looked at him and a thought crossed her mind. 'Maybe I do feel strongly about him… No, you can't it would never work. They already want to kill you both.'

After brushing the idea away she shut the door so it was just cracked about two inches open.

Somewhere between when the soothing water hit her back and the time that she wrapped herself in the thick bathrobe, she realized what she really did feel. So after she had this revelation she slowly turned of the bathroom light and opened the door to see him lying there in the dim lamp light.

She tiptoed over to the bed and ran her fingers through his hair which made him stir. When he started to wake, she leaned over him to turn off the little light then lied down beside him putting herself under the covers with him. As he slowly woke more realizing what she was doing she kissed him and wouldn't let go. He finally pulled away and looked at her asking with eyes if this was what she wanted. She nuzzled into his neck and he held her for a moment before he kissed her neck and they were both in their oblivion.

That night she gave him the innocence that she'd kept so long through both the lives that she'd lived. She also got to taste the sweet blood that ran through his veins once again. And he tasted hers in the nights passions under the half crescent moon. She felt his memories of love and loss as she forgot all of hers.

Not long after she felt the nip of his fangs sinking into her flesh, she felt her muscles tighten and the bones crackled as they stretched. Her fangs changed they were more like a saber tooth tiger set than a Pyre or Lycan. Her skin was medium light/dark blue. Her eyes turned shiny black and she gasped in pain wincing, trying not to let him know how much pain she was in. But he knew, he had changed before and knew the pain that it caused so he held her as she shook and silently cried in the night. Every tear that ran down her cheek was kissed away. This went on until the early hours of the morning. Her change was longer and more painful than his had been because she had been a Vampyre so long that it was too big of a change.

When the sun rose it shown through the shut curtains into the sleeping figures. It woke her with ease. At first she didn't realize that it was not going to harm her, she had just changed over the night and she jumped into the shadows as soon as she saw it. Michael, on instinct, climbed over the bed to her and hushed her crying.

"It can't hurt you anymore. See?" He soothed putting her hand into the light.

Baffled, she smiled at him. "Thank you." "You never have to worry about anything hurting you ever again." He said standing her up. Together they looked out the window and smiled out at the pool where families played happily.

They would be kept alive and together forever now. She was the Queen of the LycanPyres and he the King. They ruled over a growing population of rogues and rebels. They resided in an underground castle on the outskirts of Hungary. 


End file.
